Tren de amor
by Nairu Nara
Summary: Le encanta viajar en tren... pero le encanta hacerlo... Porque adora verlo a él...


Otro día normal con la misma rutina, despertar, asearse, vestirse para el instituto, ir a desayunar y tomar el metro… Esas eras las mañanas de una hermosa pero insegura joven de piel nívea, ojos color perla y largos cabellos azulados… Una vez que llegara a la estación solo le quedaba esperar el tren que le correspondía, le gustaba mucho ir en tren, no precisamente por la llegada rápida, las vistas al pasar o el hecho de que le gustara viajar, en realidad lo que hacia especial su viaje y la animaba en las mañanas… Era el poder verlo a **él**

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quién eres.

Ella ya había abordado, y esperaba ansiosa que el vagón hiciera su ultima parada antes de que llegara a su destino, esa parada tan esperada, siempre una sonrisa tierna se colaba entre sus finos labios al pensar que se acercaba el momento de verlo… De pronto el vagón se detiene y se abren sus puertas, dejando ingresar así al dueño de su ensoñación.

Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas.

Ahí estaba **él…** Nuevamente frente a frente, ella lo mira cansado y sonríe de lado, siempre era tan lindo ver en esos azules ojos picaros evidencias de una noche en vela y sus rubios cabellos alborotados por el viento que se cuela por las ventanas, mientras el inútilmente intenta peinarlos con los dedos, no sabia nada del joven que siempre se sentaba frente a ella en el tren, pero también siempre se sentía tan bien con el en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que compartían juntos.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar

Era inevitable no perder el control sobre si misma con el rubio cerca, siempre fue una chica muy tímida, y al sentirse observada por más breve que sea el momento, al sentir esos ojos tan azules como el mar sobre ella, era suficiente para que ella misma se vuelva un mar de nervios en pocos segundos, no podía mantener la vista en él por mucho tiempo, no sabia como explicar como se sentía… y por mas tonto que suene… se había enamorado de alguien sin siquiera conocerle…

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo  
Va y viene el silencio.

Otro día, otro viaje en el tren de sus añoranzas, ya que añoraba con delirio el poderle observar, por solo un segundo, ya que eso le bastaba para encontrar un pequeño alivio… De nuevo ahí sentada, esperando que el abordase, vagando entre sus pensamientos, no percibe que el se acerca y se coloca en su sitio de siempre, ella lo mira con el rabillo del ojo, siempre tan apuesto, esa era una rutina que ella no cambiaria jamás… Pero no importaría… si cambiara para mejorar… verdad?

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar.

Nuevamente esa sensación de nervios se apodera de ella, él intenta abrir una de las ventanas pero esta vez se encuentra trabada, tira con fuerza y por torpeza arroja su mochila en el piso del vagón, ella lo mira con una mirada tímida pero risueña, se acerca y lo ayuda a recoger sus cuadernos, entonces observa su carnet de estudiante tirado cerca del asiento, se acerca a recogerlo también y lee con curiosidad el nombre del muchacho que sin conocer ya amaba… Él la observa un segundo y sonríe, se acerca y la toma de las manos para ayudarle a levantarse…

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.  
Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta  
Y me quiero morir.

"**Na-Na-Naruto…" **–dice mientras le pasa el carnet de estudiante.

"**Muchas gracias por ayudarme, suelo ser algo torpe de verás! **" –contesta mientras le regala una hermosa sonrisa, la chica solo puede observarlo embelesada, en verdad era tan lindo… -**"He he disculpa, ahora sabes mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo"**

"**M-mi nombre es-s Hinata" **–Lo observa tímidamente, no podía creer que estaban hablando, se miran un tiempo directo a los ojos, ella se pierde en ese mar azul, mientras el recorre las nubes en los perlados ojos de la joven…

Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo:  
**"Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.****  
****Cada mañana rechazo el directo****  
****Y elijo este tren"**

La joven se queda muda por la confesión del joven… Él también deseaba verla! Él también quería conocerla! En verdad se sentía dichosa, con una sonrisa muy bella en los labios, se sientan uno junto al otro, ella se veía muy tierna con su carita angelical adornada con un sonrojo y el con una sonrisa picara trataba de ocultar el tono carmesí que habían adoptado sus mejillas…

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado  
Un día especial este once de marzo.  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz.

En la oscuridad del túnel, al sentir el suave agarre del rubio en su mano derecha, siente que el corazón se la escapara por la garganta, en verdad esto estará pasando, o solo es el sueño más bello que ha tenido nunca, debía saber si en verdad estaba ocurriendo y solo había una manera de comprobarlo…

Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.  
Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.  
Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo  
El último soplo de mi corazón.

Siente un pequeña corriente eléctrica al rozar sus labios con los del rubio, el cual al percatarse la toma cuidadosamente del mentón y la acerca un poco más, el beso fue sumamente dulce y lleno de amor, al separarse el se acerca a su oído y le susurra que la quiere, el tren llega a destino, y ellos bajan de la mano… "El día se ha mejorado porque ahora está aquí mi lado" piensan ambos sonriéndose, era el final de un viaje pero el inicio de otro que compartirían juntos...


End file.
